greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Ronald Bailey
Ronald Bailey (born November 23, 1953) is the science editor for Reason magazine. He was born in San Antonio, Texas and raised in Washington County, Virginia, and attended the University of Virginia, where he earned a B.A. in philosophy and economics in 1976. Biography Bailey worked briefly as an economist for the Federal Energy Regulatory Commission before turning to his career in writing and television production. According to his biography on the Reason website: "He has produced several series and documentaries for PBS television and ABC News. Mr. Bailey was the 1993 Warren T. Brookes Fellow in Environmental Journalism at the Competitive Enterprise Institute. His articles and reviews have appeared in The Wall Street Journal, The Washington Post, Commentary, The New York Times Book Review, The Public Interest, Smithsonian magazine, National Review, Forbes, The Washington Times, Newsday, and Readers Digest. He has lectured at Harvard University, Rutgers University, McGill University, University of Alaska, Université du Québec, the Cato Institute, the Instituto de Libertad y Desarrollo (Chile), and the American Enterprise Institute." Bailey lives in Washington, D.C. and Charlottesville, Virginia. Bailey has described himself as a "libertarian transhumanist." To this end, he has written a book entitled Liberation Biology: The Scientific and Moral Case for the Biotech Revolution.Liberation Biology: The Scientific and Moral Case for the Biotech Revolution (Book review at Innovation Watch) In his 1993 book, Ecoscam, and other works, Bailey criticized claims that CFCs contribute to ozone depletion and that human activity was contributing to global warming. Bailey has stated in the article "Global Warming — Not Worse Than We Thought, But Bad Enough": Details like sea level rise will continue to be debated by researchers, but if the debate over whether or not humanity is contributing to global warming wasn't over before, it is now ... as the new IPCC Summary makes clear, climate change Pollyannaism is no longer looking very tenable."Global Warming — Not Worse Than We Thought, But Bad Enough", Reason However, he is critical of Al Gore and his film about global warming, writing, "On balance Gore gets it more right than wrong on the science (we'll leave the policy stuff to another time), but he undercuts his message by becoming the opposite of a global warming denier. He's a global warming exaggerator.""An Inconvenient Truth", Reason Bailey voted for George W. Bush in both 2000 and 2004, a fact which he later wrote made him "disheartened and ashamed."Who's Getting Your Vote?, Reason In 2008, he voted for Barack Obama because he felt that "the Republicans must be punished and punished hard." Bibliography * ECOSCAM: The False Prophets of Ecological Apocalypse (St. Martins Press, 1993) ISBN 0-312-10971-7. * The True State of the Planet (The Free Press, 1995) (ed.) ISBN 0-02-874010-6. * Earth Report 2000: Revisiting The True State of The Planet (McGraw Hill, 1999) (ed.) ISBN 0-07-134260-5. * Global Warming and Other Eco Myths: How the Environmental Movement Uses False Science to Scare Us to Death (Prima Lifestyles, 2002). (ed.) ISBN 0-7615-3660-4. * Liberation Biology: The Scientific and Moral Case for the Biotech Revolution (Prometheus Books, 2005) ISBN 1-59102-227-4. See also * ''Brave New World'' argument * ''Enough'' argument References Category:Environmentalists Category:Activists Category:Conservationists Category:Green authors Category:Article stubs Category:Green movement Category:Green Library Category: Non-fiction environmental writers